This invention relates to a liquid tank having a cushioned, anticorrosive internal lining. Such a tank may be used for electroanalysis, electrolysis, electroplating, waste water processing, exhaust gas processing, and the like. Liquid tanks made of concrete, steel, etc. for containing corrosive chemical solutions are conventionally directly lined with corrosion resistant materials such as synthetic resin sheets secured to the tank body by adhesion, bolting, etc., but such tanks are not always sufficiently durable since the lined sheets tend to peel off or crack due to differences in the thermal expansion coefficients of the tank body and the sheets and the physical impact of items dropped into the tank.
It has therefore been proposed to interpose shock absorptive sheets between the tank body and the anticorrosive lining sheets, and this is reasonably effective to cope with thermal tensions and physical impacts. There are typically variations in durability between the shock absorptive sheets and the lining sheets, however, depending on the method used to separately or commonly secure them to the tank. This is due to the fact that a relatively large liquid tank must be lined with a plurality of sheets of both materials, and the liquid in the tank often leaks through the joints between adjacent sheets.